Enter The Mainframe, Part 1
Enter The Mainframe, Part 1 is the 1st episode of Power Rangers Cyber Strike. Plot In a lone desert, a large base stands out in the dust. Inside, shadowy figures talk amongst themselves. A calm voice instructs them to stay calm and follow his directions. A loud alarm is heard, followed by marching and mechanical noises, as light pours into the hangar and illuminates a giant army of robotic soldiers. We go to the technological city of Solvadine, in a marketplace, where several people are chatting and yelling to each other. A hooded figure, later identifying himself as Spencer, walks up to a booth and steals some apples. He skillfully evades his pursuers and sneaks over to some young children huddled in a corner, handing the apples over to them as they thank him. Spencer makes his way up to a rooftop, where he looks over the city. At Helio Security HQ, several technicians panic as they discover a large invading army walking towards Solvadine. Commander Tapper, head of Solvadine Security, directs the group in activating several security measures, only to discover that the army has already bypassed them. He then sets in motion Code Red, putting the city in lockdown and having the citizens evacuate to shelters. Amidst the chaos, Spencer runs along with the citizens towards a shelter. He notices the kids he helped earlier and runs over to comfort them. As he helps them up, a robot appears in front of him. He battles with it briefly before it gets crushed underneath falling rubble. He pushes the children out of the way of some falling rubble but gets crushed underneath himself. He tells the kids to run. Spencer manages to free himself from the rubble and clutches his legs, both injured. He leans on a metal pipe and hobbles over to a building. He climbs up and enters through a window. He leans against some tables holding some glowing machines, the room dark. He sidles up to a doorway and walks through to a room containing 3 glowing devices. He looks at them and inquisitively picks up a red one. All of a sudden, the room lights up as a 2 men and 2 young women walk into the room. The older man confronts Spencer, who, in trying to defend himself, accidentally pushes a button on the device. It beeps, them attaches itself to his wrist. The device announces "Morpher, pairing to DNA" as the others shout at him, but the device glows and finishes the process. The older man looks at him angrily. Spencer, scared and confused, asks question after question to the group, until one of the young women goes over to him, attaching a small disc to his neck and shocking him to unconsciousness. Spencer wakes back up, sitting in a reclined operating chair. The older man and the three others look at Spencer. He jerks up and, calmly, asks what is happening. The older man introduces himself as Dr. Romeo Stensen, engineer and scientist. He introduces the others as Leon Rosas, the son of a friend of his, and his daughters Cassy and Amanda. Amanda asks Spencer to call her "M". Dr. Stensen tells Spencer that they are currently in his lab, which was supposed to be "secret" until Spencer somehow found it. Spencer asks about the device of his wrist, and Dr. Stensen tells him that it is a Cyber Morpher. He goes on to tell Spencer about the invading robots outside, the force of a powerful being they have little information on. The Cyber Morphers are meant to be a force against this evil, transforming select individuals into Power Rangers to fight against these invaders. Spencer has accidentally bonded to the Red Cyber Morpher, and is thus the only one who can wield it until Dr. Stensen can reset it. He scolds Spencer about how his antics may have doomed the world, but relents after Amanda warns him about a wave of robots coming towards the city. Dr. Stensen warns Spencer to be careful before sending Spencer, who he gave cybernetic leg implants to assist him in walking, Leon, and Cassy out with the Morphers, also sending Amanda out as back up to instruct them on how to use the Morphers. The group makes it to a small courtyard in front of a gang of robot soldiers. Amanda tells them how to activate the Morphers and "Morph" into their Ranger forms. just then, more robots come, and the team is forced to fight without morphing. They battle, with Spencer, Leon, Cassy, and even Amanda showing good prowess in battle. They attempt to morph as the battle slows, but a few robots ambush Cassy and knock her Morpher to the ground. Cassy is dragged away from it as more robots appear, surrounding the group. Cassy yells to Amanda to get the Morpher. Amanda picks up the Morpher, and the group morph into their Ranger forms. They look at themselves, amazed at the transformation, and they hop back into the fight. They finish off the last of the robots, and Amanda looks around for Cassy, and realizes she is missing. She is cut off by a mechanical laugh, and a mysterious figure appears from the shadows. To Be Continued... Major Events * Intro to Spencer, Amanda, Leon, Cassy, Dr. Stensen, Tapper * Sets up villains for next episode * Intro to Solvadine Characters Trivia Category:Power Rangers Cyber Strike